deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 1 Episode 3: Special Air Service vs Dac Cong
Special Air Service: The United Kingdom's primary special forces and the universal model for all special forces in the world, who have participated in multiple comflicts. vs Dac Cong: The Vietnam's naval special forces who's main objective was to eliminate MACV-SOG and any threat to the communist nation. Who....Is.....DEADLIEST!!!!!!!! Weapons The SAS rappels in with the: P226.JPG|Sig Sauer P226 Heckler & Koch MP5A3.jpg|H&K MP5 C8.jpg|C8 Carbine M249.jpg|FN Minimi Dac Cong fight back with: CZ-52.jpg|CZ-52 Bizon.jpg|PP-19 Bizon AK-74.jpg|AK-74 Carbine RPD.jpg|RPD Weapon Edges Close: The Sig holds a longer round and a slightly larger round. Edge: SAS Mid: The MP5 has a larger round and a faster rate of fire. Edge: SAS Long Rifle: The AK-74 carbine is more reliable, has a longer range, and chambers a larger round. Edge: Dac Cong Long LMG: The FN Minimi has a longer range, a bigger magazine, and a bigger rate of fire. Edge: SAS X-Factors SAS/Dac Cong 95 Training 89 86 Brutality 90 79 Expierience 72 78 Discipline 84 73 Terrain 89 Now for my personnel vote: SAS. They may be lower in X-Factors than Dac Cong, but in weapons they have a three-one edge. This and the superior edge of training wins the day for me. Comment and vote below. Notes *Battle will take place at a Dac Cong base. *It wil be five-on-five. *The SAS will rappel down from a helicopter. *Above note was for your entertainmet only. It has nothing to do with the battle. Battle SAS: 12345 Dac Cong: 12345 Five Special Air Servicemen are waiting in a helicopter. "All right, gents. We're gonna be attacking this Dac Cong base. Get ready and rappel up ladies." the leader yells as he cocks his MP5. Meanwhile, five Dac Cong soldiers are watching the approaching helicopter. "Grab your gear." As the SAS soldiers begin to rappel down, the Dac Cong open fire with their weapons. A Dac Cong aims his AK-74 and hits an SAS soldier. The Briton then falls to his death. SAS: 1234 Dac Cong: 12345 The SAS leader aims his MP5 and kills the Dac Cong soldier. SAS: 1234 Dac Cong: 1234 The rest of the SAS soldiers land as the rest of Dac Cong retreats. The SAS men advance slowly when a Dac Cong soldier walks out and kills an SAS. SAS: 123 Dac Cong: 1234 An SAS beside him aims his C8 Carbine and kills him. SAS: 123 Dac Cong: 123 They keep going. Then, a Dac Cong soldier appears on a ledge above them and kills the C8 soldier with his PP-19 Bizon. SAS: 12 Dac Cong: 123 The last SAS regular aims his FN Minimi and kills the Dac Cong. SAS: 12 Dac Cong: 12 The last Dac Cong regular bursts out from a hidden door and kills the Minimi SAS with his CZ-52. SAS: 1 Dac Cong: 12 The SAS leader draws his Sig Sauer P226 and kills the Vietnamese soldier. SAS: 1 Dac Cong: 1 The Dac Cong leader begins shooting his own pistol from the ledge. The SAS thinks quickly and picks up his dead ally's machine gun. He tapes the trigger to the back of the trigger guard and leaves. As the Dac Cong leader waits for the but just then, he sees the SAS leader walk up the stairs with his P226. The Briton quickly shoots the entire magazine into the Dac Cong leader. SAS: 1 Dac Cong: "Who dares wins." Then the Special Air Service leader yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the SAS' superior weapons and training won them the day. See my next battle, Chief Crazy Horse vs Ned Kelly. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts